Mastery Rewards
Job Tier Mastery is the 100% completion of all jobs in a job tier. There are 3 levels of mastery to each tier: bronze, silver and gold, therefore each job must be brought to 100% completion 3 times. The next level of mastery on a finished job cannot continue until all jobs in the tier have been mastered to that level as well. As mastery level increases, % completed per job performance decreases, meaning the job will have to be done more times at higher levels in order to master it. As the player completes each mastery level, they will be granted a new title. Job mastery of a given tier also gives you the following benefits: Mastery 1: Tier Title Mastery 2: "Skilled" Tier Title; +5% to loot drops in that tier Mastery 3: "Master" Tier Title; +10% to loot drops in that tier and a Mastery Item. *In Cuba, you earn the title: "Experto" for Mastery 2, and "Principal" for Mastery 3. *In Russia, you earn the title: "Umelyj" for Mastery 2, and "Matyoryj" for Mastery 3. In Bangkok there are 4 levels of Mastery, with the following titles: *Mastery 1: Tier title *Mastery 2: Apprentice *Mastery 3: Skilled *Mastery 4: Master However, for Bangkok's Episode 6 & 7, there are still 4 levels of mastery, but with these titles: *Mastery 1: Tier Title *Mastery 2: Skilled *Mastery 3: Master *Mastery 4: Grand Master For completing gold mastery on an entire job tier, the player is rewarded with an item. In New York, these items affect the actual game itself, such as lowering the stamina timer or increasing damage dealt in fights. In Cuba and Moscow, special weapons, armor, and vehicles are given. In Bangkok, completing Diamond Mastery will allow you to earn special weapons, vehicles and armor as well. These cannot be sold at the Mafia Store and are not giftable, but they require no job bribe costs. Since gold mastery on a tier can only be completed once, it is only technically possible to possess one of each reward. There are also Job Mastery rewards for Jobs of the Week. These items can be gained after completely mastering the job. It is possible to gain more than one of these items, but they are only available for a limited time. } |- | Bidwell's Suit Shogun Casino | Jackson's Motorcycle Mojave Desert | |- |colspan="3"| Paris - Back To Top |- | Parisian Fixer Challenge Mission:Paris | French Kiss Challenge Mission:Paris | DaVinci Q415 Challenge Mission:Paris |- |colspan="3"| London - Back To Top |- | Blockade Auto Shotgun Challenge Mission:London | FSB Agent Challenge Mission:London | Nightowl Helicopter Challenge Mission:London |- |colspan="3"| South Africa - Back To Top |- | Goalie Challenge Mission:South Africa | Tiebreaker Challenge Mission:South Africa | Penalty Kick Challenge Mission:South Africa |- |colspan="3"| Job of the Week - Back To Top |- | Halloween Candy Truck Rob a Candy Truck | Cargo Ship Raid the Docks | Pair of Dillinger's Sunglasses Public Enemies Crime Spree |- | Decorated Tree Bring the Family Together | Corkscrew Last Score of 2009 | Highball Valentine's Day Massacre |- | Winner's Wreath The St. Patrick's Day Dublin Derby | Easter Metsubushi Easter Crime Basket | Global Cup Fix the Global Cup |- | Jimmy's 220 Sunset What The Rack Jimmy Vegas | | |- |colspan="3" style="text-align: center;"|Marketplace Mastery - Back To Top |- | Elephant Gun Black Friday Sale 2009 | [[Cherry Picker|'Cherry Picker ']] Holiday Blowout Sale 2009 | WWII M4 Sherman Memorial Day Sale 2010 |- | [[Elvis Impersonator|'Elvis Impersonator ']]Fourth of July Sale 2010 | Pair of Kings Fourth of July Sale 2010 | Sin City Shooter Fourth of July Sale 2010 |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; "|Event Loot Mastery - Back To Top |- | White Shturmovik Moscow Preview | Jackpot Las Vegas Loot Event / Vegas Jackpot Weekend | |} Category:Mastery Rewards Category:Weapons Category:Vehicles Category:Animals Category:Armor Category:Event Loot Category:New York Category:Cuba Category:Moscow Category:Bangkok Category:Las Vegas Category:Challenge Mission Category:Challenge Mission:Paris Category:Challenge Mission:London Category:Challenge Mission:South Africa Category:Limited Time Job Category:Marketplace